


Kissed the Line of Affection and Intimacy

by LilliRonan



Series: Lines Drawn (Drabbles and Snippets About Self Discovery) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliRonan/pseuds/LilliRonan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had never been good at boundaries. It was a fact of life, like the Earth's revolution around the sun or the full moon's inevitability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed the Line of Affection and Intimacy

Stiles had never been good at boundaries. It was a fact of life, like the Earth's revolution around the sun or the full moon's inevitability. Stiles had no sense of where the line between friends and something more was drawn, and he had always been vaguely aware of this fact, so it came as no surprise when he found himself in a socially ambiguous situation with Scott after a life threatening encounter.

Scott and Stiles had been friends for years, so obviously they had encountered Stiles' poor boundary skills prior to this particular incident--Stiles' never ending flirtatious comments, the occasional lingering touches, or even the nighttime snuggling that occurred when they had sleepovers. All normal occurrences in their long-standing friendship. This, however, was a completely different situation entirely. 

It all started with the Jeep, or, more specifically, Stiles and Scott riding in the Jeep together in the middle of the night despite the fact that neither of them were supposed to be out in the first place and the Jeep's long list of technical problems. They had been on their way to investigate a potential supernatural creature wreaking havoc in town (because "what else did the two do with their time anymore?" Stiles complained), when the Jeep began to make the tell-tale sounds of distress. 

Pulling over to check the engine, Stiles hopped out of the car and popped the hood, examining the damage. Unfortunately, being so focused on his Jeep made him unaware of his surroundings, and seconds later he found himself on the ground, Scott somewhere over him snarling and wolfed out, claws, teeth and all. Stiles' head spun from the knock it took when he went down, and he made out the shape of someone fighting his friend in the dim light of his headlights. He wasn't worried-- Scott fought a lot of supernatural big bads these days.

It wasn't until he saw the gun that he realized what was about to happen. Panicked, he bolted up (he wasn't very fast, given his current state, but he figured he needed to try.) and dove for the attacker, knocking him down. Stiles thanked whatever deity was listening that no one ever paid attention to the token human, and in a dizzy frenzy, he shoved the gun away hard. The distraction had given Scott enough time to regroup, dragging the mystery attacker up and getting in his face. Stiles wasn't entirely sure what happened after that, head pounding and eyes squeezing shut. 

The teen found himself propped against the Jeep with Scott, the two of them alone and tired. Scott was fussing over him, grabbing his hand to try and take Stiles' pain. It helped a little, but Stiles still had a killer headache. As the events washed over him, Stiles felt a swell of relief. He snatched Scott into a hug. 

"You idiot... You could have gotten yourself killed! Why didn't you check to make sure he didn't have a weapon first?" He began his rant, but Scott cut off his no doubt snarky comment to be.

"He attacked you! I didn't exactly have time to search his pockets!" Scott had the face of a puppy whose bone had been dipped in vinegar. 

Stiles couldn't help the noise of distress that passed his lips as he looked over his friend, cataloging every injury he could. This is generally where a normal friend might have said something sassy in reply. Instead, Stiles felt that familiar sensation of those lines between friendship and romance getting crossed and he jolted forward again, but this time, instead of a hug, Stiles felt his lips meet Scott's, arms resting on Scott's shoulders. 

It took a solid two seconds before Stiles jerked himself away, "Whoa, I... sorry man. I didn't mean to... Well, I mean, I DID mean to, but I mean I didn't-"

Scott cut his friend off for both their sake, a blush already prominent on his tanned cheeks, "It's fine. It's okay. I mean, we've been through everything together, right? So this doesn't change anything." 

Stiles laughed nervously, relief coursing through him as he nodded in agreement. Even as he agreed, even as he let the relief wash over him, he couldn't help that twinge of disappointment in the pit of his stomach. Love was a funny thing, Stiles thought, and the most complicated part about it was figuring out what kind you were feeling.

He brushed it off--there were more important things to focus on. The new murderer (supernatural or not was yet to be determined) in town, and Stiles' Jeep topping his current list of priorities. He'd have time to figure out the rest later, he mused to himself as he and Scott stood side by side, duct taping his Jeep. 

He ignored the warmth that spread throughout his body when he felt Scott's hand brush his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Lines Drawn series featuring aromantic (more specifically quoiromantic/wtfromantic) Stiles. It will track the progression of his relationship with Scott.
> 
> It may also have polyamory later on depending on the route I choose to take.


End file.
